Ein No, Ochite Iru, Shi
by forever banishing sorrow
Summary: It means eternal, fallen, and death, respectively. For the LawlClan Secret Santa, and a certain pink-loving ferret. Rated for violence. AU.


**a/n- This one-shot is for the LawlClan Secret Santa event. These characters are from the forum Warrior Cats RPG. Their names were changed; their original names are Rainbowflight, Dark Whispers, and Cloudkiss.**

_Eternal._

That was the one word that was running through the warrior's head, as he stared at the brown tabby she-cat. Was their love supposed to be eternal? She was broken. She had fallen. Dying; if their love was supposed to be eternal, then they had ruined it by mating. He had ruined it by letting this monster live.

The blue tabby smirked at her father, thrusting her nose into her face. "Aren't you proud of me, father? You said our Clan would allow no lies to be passed. Even if they were outsiders."

He bowed his head in shame, shuffling his paws. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"You did, Darkstar," she snapped, tail twitching. "Don't tell me that you're losing your memory."

Darkstar glared at his daughter. Why had he ever made her deputy? "I'm not, thank you very much! But this isn't what I wanted. I wanted life to be free of lies and pain, but you only made things worse! Cloudpaw, you've caused destruction and grief all over!"

"I'm not Cloudpaw anymore, Darkstar! I'm not a mousebrained apprentice! I'm Cloudwhisper, your deputy!" she snapped, jerking her head in the direction of her dying mother. "I thought you were proud of me. She was a liar. She deserved to die."

"She lied because she didn't want to hurt your feelings. She didn't want you to know you were half-Clan. Isn't that why you left ThunderClan?" Darkstar inquired, glaring into his daughter's darkening green eyes.

"I left because I was accused of killing a kit," Cloudwhisper spat.

"Well, you still killed! You made Rainflight feel dead inside because you left her behind! Now you go and actually send her to StarClan," the tabby leader growled, swiping at his daughter's ears.

The deputy stepped back, grin growing wider. "What if the Clan sees you lashing out at me? You're the one with blood on your paws. They'll think you killed Rainflight. They'll turn away from you, the liar. I'll be the leader."

"No! No, you won't!" Darkstar yowled, arching his back. Cloudwhisper merely laughed, shaking her head.

"It's easy to see that I'm the liar. But when I, _'tell them the truth,'_ they'll think it's you. Father, don't you see? You told me that I could be whatever I wanted to be. I-"

She thrust her nose in her father's face again. "-want to be leader."

"No, you won't be! You simply won't!"

"'_Oh, Cloudwhisper, I'll be sure that you get your way. You are the leader's daughter, and you will be respected by all.' _I _will _get my way, Darkstar!" the blue tabby hissed, her voice dragging out like an upset cat's tail, and getting louder at each word.

His heart was thrumming painfully in his chest, and his head throbbed. This couldn't be happening. His daughter charged at him, and all he was seeing now was blurred blobs of emerald and brown. His legs were numb, and at one point, he was thinking, _when did I start running, and when will I stop?_

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Cloudwhisper beginning to slow down. Was he tiring her out? Though he was pondering whether this was true, he picked up speed, not wanting to stop.

_Eternal._

That word popped back into Darkstar's mind. If their love was meant to be eternal, then he wouldn't have left Rainflight behind.

_Rainflight._

He remembered their first meeting, at the Gathering. They had immediately become enemies, bickering at every chance they got. They had been chastised several times, and Darkstar smiled at the memory. Then came the time when ThunderClan had been taken over by ShadowClan, and Rainpaw showed up in WindClan territory, bleeding from multiple wounds. He had shown sympathy, but it had grown into something more; love. Afterwards came the confrontation, and then they became mates, and that was when Rainflight had become pregnant.

_I ruined everything._

That was when he remembered that he was running, and he kept on running, trying to evade Cloudwhisper's snapping jaws. If only he had never mated with Rainflight. Or if only Cloudwhisper had at least been stillborn like her siblings.

"Darkstar, death is waiting for you!" His daughter's shrill voice sliced through his ear, and he felt himself tumbling to the ground. Cloudwhisper stood triumphantly over him, paw lowered to his neck.

"Ready to surrender?"

Darkstar swiped at the blue tabby's chest, and kicked her in the stomach in attempt to knock her off. Cloudwhisper stumbled back, winded. The blue-furred leader leapt to his paws, lunging at his daughter. The two were locked in battle, clawing blindly at each other.

Cloudwhisper shrieked as Darkstar bit into her shoulder, and stabbed at his chest.

_It was something I never wanted to face, never wanted to suffer, but it came anyways. Death._

This thought replayed in Darkstar's mind as his daughter's claws plunged into his neck. Blood gushed out of the wound, and he spluttered, gasping in pain.

_Eternal. Fallen. Death._

He would be with Rainflight for eternity. He had fallen. He had met his match. This was his death. His last life was ebbing away. He hadn't died of old age, or of a sickness; had he died at the claws of his own daughter.

His body was being pushed into the river, and the water around him was being dyed crimson; or maybe his blood was just pooling out around him. He didn't know anymore. His limbs were even more numb than before; and his eyes stung. What was the point in fighting? He had been defeated.

_Eternal. Fallen. Death. Eternity with Rainflight. I've fallen. I'm dead._

The blue tom then slipped into unconsciousness, never to wake from his slumber. From StarClan, he could hear his daughter's maniacal laughter. His Clan was thrown into turmoil. No, it was not his Clan. MelodyClan, his foot. Even with the four Clans combined, nobody had the power to overthrow Cloudstar. Nobody. Only he did, and he had lost it in a flash.

_Eternal. Fallen. Death._

**a/n- Please review, and give constructive criticism. Be as harsh as you want.**

**-Sorrow**


End file.
